First Meeting
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Fourteen year olds Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban meet for the first time while waiting in line at a cafe. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the kidsnextdoor. This is a one-shot that predates my TND fics.

He sat down, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He had recently moved back to the neighborhood; everything seemed so familiar. He stared at the door, waiting for his best friend to enter.

She came in a moment later. Her hair was long, curly at the ends. Her bangs had grown out, and she now parted her hair at the side. One thing that hadn't changed was her wearing a large green sweater and black leggings. The fourteen year old girl, finally spotted him, and skipped over towards him.

"Hello, Kuki" He said, as she sat down beside him. His british accent a bit thick.

"Hey, Nigel" Kuki responded. She looked down at his cup. "You ordered without me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. "You were fifteen minutes late" He said, simply.

Kuki rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go get myself something" She stood back up. She held out her hand. "But you're paying, give me ten bucks."

"Ten bucks? My hot chocolate cost me only three dollars and fifteen cents, and I gave the girl at the counter a quarter for a tip" He said, pulling out his wallet. He handed the girl the ten dollars. "You better give me back my change this time!" He shouted, as Kuki skipped off towards the counter.

She got in line, right behind some guy who was taller than her by a head. Kuki was tall for her age, so this kid had to be at least six feet. His hair was blonde, and seemed to be a bowl cut that had grown out over years.

He watched as Kuki rocked her feet behind the guy. Nigel smiled to himself, waiting to see what would occur.

The guy's order was taking what seemed like forever. Kuki began to hum the tune to her favorite show, Rainbow Monkeys: reboot. It may have seemed silly that fourteen year old would love a show geared towards seven and under, but she found it so fascinating and nostalgic.

"Hey, will you cut it out with that cruddy so-" The guy turned around, glaring at Kuki, but stopped mid sentence. For a moment the two simply stared at each other.

Kuki tucked one of her dark curls behind her ear. "Hi, I'm Kuki" She said, holding out her hand for him to shake. The guy ignored her hand, or rather didn't notice as he kept staring at her eyes.

After another second, He blinked. "I'm Wallabee" He said, his australia accent became more noticeable as he spoke.

"So, um, do you go to Gallagher High?" Kuki asked, biting her lip. Nigel chuckled from his seat, watching his friend develop a crush on the guy in front of her.

Wallabee nodded his head. "I do or I will, I mean" He let out a sigh "I'm gonna a freshman this fall"

Kuki grinned " Me too! Wait, if we're in the same grade, how come I haven't seen you around school before?"

Wallabee grinned as well. "What kind of classes do you take?"

"All Honors" Kuki said proudly. Wallabee laughed, shaking his head.

"That's it! I'm in remedial everything, and when I'm not ditching classes, I'm in detention" He told her.

Kuki gasped. "You ditch class?"

Wallabee shrugged his shoulders. "Duh"

The lady behind the counter held out a small white bag. "Sir, your order"

Wallabee turned around, taking the bag from her hands. He smiled at Kuki one last time.

"Maybe we'll see more of each other this year" He said, heading towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you!" Kuki said, waving as Wallabee headed towards the door.

"You too" He said, opening up the door and stepped inside.

After ordering and grabbing her hot chocolate, she headed right back over to Nigel's table. She sighed, laying her head down on the table.

"How are you feeling?" Nigel asked, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"Good but miserable" Kuki answered "But that's the price I pay for being a teen spy right?"

Nigel nodded his head. "You should feel proud that you were able to achieve such an honor from the kids next door"

Kuki nodded her head. "I just hoped, that for one split second, he would remember" Kuki whispered.

Outside, Wallabee Beatles met up with his friend Hoagie Gilligan.

"Here's your cruddy cheese fries" Wallabee said, tossing the bag towards Hoagie.

"Wow, is it me or do you seemed a bit more ticked off than usual?" Hoagie asked.

Wallabee stopped in his tracks, glaring at his friend. He stopped glaring, and sighed.

"I saw her" Wallabee told him. "And she had no idea who I was"

Hoagie stuffed his mouth with cheese fries. "I guess that's the price we pay for agreeing to be teenage spies for the KND. I mean" He shoved another handful of cheese fries in his mouth "You get to keep your memories, but, your friends forget who you are"

"Will you stop talking with your mouth full?" Wallabee asked "I can't tell what the crud you're trying to say!"


End file.
